Elemental Story
by Annfi-E-rgo
Summary: "... Kita akan selalu kembali menjadi satu. Tak peduli jika kami bertambah kuat, kita tetaplah satu. Kalau kau belum bisa melindungi dirimu, maka kami berdua yang akan melindungimu." / Set : BBB Musim 1 Eps 11-12 (sebelum kemunculan Gempa). /


"... Kita akan selalu kembali menjadi satu. Tak peduli jika kami bertambah kuat, kita tetaplah satu. Kalau kau belum bisa melindungi dirimu, maka kami berdua yang akan melindungimu." / Set : BBB Musim 1 Eps 11-12 (sebelum kemunculan Gempa).

.

.

.

 **BoBoiBoy / BoBoiBoy Galaxy** _belong to_ **Animonsta Studio (Monsta)**

 _ **General, Family. (I don't know, tell me if I'm wrong!)**_

 **Halilintar B, Taufan B, Tanah B.**

 _ **LV2Elemental**_ **!Halilintar-Taufan,** _ **LV1Elemental**_ **!Tanah,** _ **Modificated!Canon, Alternative-Reality, Out of Character, Full of Typo, etc.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Elemental Story**_ _by_ **littlecarnation_**

.

.

.

"Hayoyo! Hari ini Hari Biskuit Sedunia!" Gopal menjerit setelah melihat iklan peringatan Hari Biskuit Sedunia di televisi Tok Aba Kokotiam. Bukan hanya si anak laki-laki gempal berdarah India itu saja, perempuan berkacamata di sebelahnya pun menjerit.

" _Haiya_! Bagaimana bisa lupa ini?! Habislah kita!" seru Ying panik.

Boboiboy yang tak tahu menahu tentang hal yang tengah dibicarakan Gopal dan Ying hanya menatap bingung kedua temannya yang tampak gelisah, "Hah? Ada apa dengan kalian ini?" ia bertanya heran.

Gopal memegang kedua bahu Boboiboy lalu mengguncangnya kuat sembari meracau, "Kita harus sembunyi, Boboiboy! Kita harus sembunyi!" ia tampak ketakutan saat berbicara.

"Hah? Sembunyi? Dari siapa?"

"Dari Yaya, lah!" lagi-lagi si pengendali pertukaran molekul itu menjerit.

" _Alamak_! Yaya sudah kemari!" pekik gadis berkacamata itu saat melihat perempuan berkerudung merah muda yang tengah berjalan riang sembari bersenandung kecil tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga kini.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tok Aba yang masih sibuk meracik _Special Hot Chocolate_ pesanan Ying, mereka segera bersembunyi di balik kedai. Anak laki-laki bertopi dinosaurus terbalik berwarna jingga hanya terheran saat dibawa bersembunyi.

"Eh, kenapa harus sembunyi dari Yaya?" Boboiboy tak bisa menahan diri agar tak bertanya.

"Aduh anak ini! Apa yang akan kau dapat bila campurkan biskuit dengan Yaya?" tanya si pengendali masagemas pada Boboiboy yang kemudian seolah berpikir. Tak ada di antara keduanya mengacuhkan Gopal yang sibuk memberi tanda agar mereka tak terlalu berisik.

Pemilik kuasa elemen itu mengulangi ucapan Ying lamat-lamat, "Biskuit ... dengan Yaya?" ia seolah tengah menggali memorinya dan tak lama, ekspresi horor terpeta sempurna di wajahnya.

" _Alamak_! Habislah kita, Gopal! Habislah!" balik ia pula yang mengguncang si gempal dengan panik.

"Senyaplah! Nanti dia dengar!" tukas Gopal was-was.

"Habislah! Pasti dia suruh rasakan biskuit dia!" Boboiboy berasumsi ketar-ketir.

"Ei! Bukan rasa saja! Dia minta kita buat biskuitnya sekali, _ma_!" sambar Ying dengan suara cukup keras untuk membuat Gopal memberi aba-aba diam lagi.

" _Dey_! Jangan bicara kuat-kuat, lah!"

"Eh? Ada apa kalian bersembunyi ini?"

Suara perempuan menginterupsi mereka dan mereka tahu itu bukanlah suara gadis pengendali masa. Gopal yang paling dekat dengan asal suara pun menatap perempuan berkerudung di sebelahnya dengan mata berkedip beberapa kali.

"WAAA, YAYA!" setelahnya ia refleks mundur akibat terkejut dan menabrak belakang _counter_ kedai Tok Aba membuat beberapa kaleng cokelat jatuh mengenainya telak.

Perempuan berkacamata yang memerhartikan kesialan ganda Gopal tadi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yaya dengan tawa gugup, "Ehehe, em ... mana ada bersembunyi. Kami ... em ... " ia yang tak terpikirkan alasan kemudian menoleh pada Boboiboy yang serupa dengannya.

Boboiboy mengangguk membenarkan lalu bicara patah-patah, "Ah, kami tengah ... em ... ha! Uji kekuatan gerai Tok Aba! Hm, boleh tahan kokoh!" ujarnya memukuli belakang kedai cokelat itu dan memberi cengiran pada Yaya yang memerhatikan kegiatannya.

"Hehe. Kokoh, kokoh." timpal Ying dan Gopal lalu ikut memukul-mukul belakang _counter_ Tok Aba Kokotiam.

"Oi! Runtuh kedai Atok ini nanti tahu, kan!" Tok Aba berbalik lalu menyuarakan protes.

Boboiboy tertawa gugup saja menerima seruan tak terima sang kakek.

"Kalian tahu, kan! Hari ini Hari Biskuit Sedunia?" Yaya bertanya riang setelah semuanya diam.

Ketiganya serentak membuat gestur tubuh seperti menggaruk dahi mereka yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak gatal dengan jari telunjuk. Setelahnya hanya si pemilik topi jingga lah yang bicara ragu-ragu, "Tahu, sepertinya."

Yaya tersenyum semringah, "Ha! Jadi kalian mesti tolong aku buat—"

"— _Alamak_! _Appa_ aku panggil! Aku mesti kasih kucing aku makan! _Bye-bye_!" sela Gopal buru-buru dan lari secepat yang ia bisa meninggalkan kedai cokelat milik kakek sahabatnya si pengendali elemen.

Perempuan pengendali gravitasi terheran, "Eh? Sejak bila Gopal punya kucing, Ying?" ia tambah heran saat gadis keturunan China itu sudah memelesat dari tempatnya menggunakan kuasa _larian laju_. Ia bahkan tak sempat mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Ying. Yang ia tangkap jelas hanyalah dua kata terakhir saja : kayu api.

Perempuan berkerudung itu bergaya layaknya detektif sebelum bicara, "Cepatnya dia hilang? Hm, pasti dia sibuk. Ya, kan, Boboiboy?" dan saat menoleh yang dilihatnya ialah cucu Tok Aba itu seperti ingin bersembunyi ke bawah kotak kardus yang ditelungkupkan.

Boboiboy mati kutu seketika.

Perempuan berkerudung itu semakin heran. Akhirnya ia berjalan mendekat menuju satu-satunya sahabat sebayanya yang tersisa, "Apa yang kau lakukan itu? Aku belum selesai bicara, lah."

"Ehehehe, cuaca panas. Perlu cari tempat teduh sedikit."

"Ha! Tampaknya kau sendiri yang harus tolong aku, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy yang sudah berdiam diri di sebelah kotak kardus tempatnya ingin sembunyi tadi menggaruk pipi, "Em ... tolong apa?"

"Tolong buat biskuit, lah! Tiap-tiap Hari Biskuit sedunia, aku akan buat biskuit dan bagi biskuit gratis di sekitar taman ini! Kau tolong, heh?!" celoteh gadis _pink_ itu semangat.

"Eh ... tolong lihat saja tidak bisa, kah?" tanya anak bertopi jingga dengan nada negosiasi.

"Janganlah seperti itu, Boboiboy. Tolonglah aku ini." ia mulai memperlihatkan kilat mata memelasnya.

"Em ..."

"Boboiboy tak bisa tolong kau, Yaya. Dia sudah janji mau bantu Atok bersihkan kedai ini." Tok Aba menyambut perkataan gadis pengendali gravitasi itu sebelum sang cucu membalas.

Bagai mendapat angin segar, pengendali elemen bumi itu mengangguk cepat-cepat dan ia bicara dengan nada yang luar biasa berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Ha! Betul itu, betul!"

"Hm ... benarkah? Tapi Yaya tak bisalah mau buat biskuit sebanyak itu sendiri."

"Huh?" mulut Tok Aba membuka sedikit dan menatap cucu tunggalnya yang tengah menggelengkan kepala dengan tangan yang mengisyaratkan tidak. Lalu ia kembali memandang Yaya yang memasang mata memelasnya. Seperti itu terus selama beberapa waktu hingga pemilik kedai cokelat itu memutuskan.

"Boboiboy, kau bisa pecah tiga, kan?"

Dan dengan wajah masam anak bertopi dinosaurus jingga itu mengangguk.

 _Nasib, nasib. Mimpi apalah aku semalam harus tolong buat biskuit batu legendaris itu? Ha ha ha. Terbalik._

.

.

.

" _Boboiboy Kuase Tige_!"

Muncullah tiga orang bernama Boboiboy dengan gaya, warna pakaian dan arah topi yang berbeda. Angin di sisi kiri, Tanah di tengah dan Petir di sebelah kanan.

Mata cokelat madu tiga pecahan _elemental_ itu berkilat. Tak ada dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi mereka segera mengundi dan akhirnya pecahan berpakaian serba kuning dengan _zipper full_ bertopi miring ke kanan lah yang terpilih mendapat bagian menolong Yaya membuat biskuit.

Boboiboy Angin.

"Ha-ah, aku juga yang kena." gumamnya pasrah sementara pecahan identik warna jingga—Petir menyeringai.

Pecahan dengan topi menghadap depan dengan jaket _half-zipper_ itu segera membagi tugas mereka bertiga, "Nah, kau tolong Yaya." tunjuknya pada Angin yang mengangguk tanpa semangat, "dan kau pula tolong Tok Aba." ujarnya pada pecahan berpakaian merah dengan _zipper_ tak terpasang bertopi terbalik—Tanah yang mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

Seperti menyadari sesuatu, langkah Tanah yang ingin menjalankan tugas bagiannya terhenti dan ia menunjuk Petir yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, "Lalu engkau?" ia bertanya menyelidik.

"Aku tolong menonton televisi." Petir membalas santai diiringi tawa. Ia berjalan tanpa mengacuhkan raut wajah Tanah yang berubah masam setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau aku tolong lakukan, Yaya?" tanya Angin pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy! Boboiboy Angin hilang!"

"Bagaimana bisa hilang? Bukannya dengan kau, kah, tadi?" celetuk Tanah dengan nada serius.

Robot kuning bundar menepuk bagian kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, " _Alamak_! Kita harus cari dia, kalau tidak kalian akan hilang ingatan lagi!" ia mengingatkan pada kejadian naas Petir saat pertama kali naik tingkat kekuatan menjadi Halilintar.

Sesuatu yang kuning memelesat di depan mereka sebelum berhenti dan menampakkan Ying yang tampak panik.

"Wei, wei!" ia berseru, menarik perhatian Petir dan Yaya, "Kalian tahu tidak? Semua orang di taman ini sudah jadi gila, _wo_!"

"Hei ... mana ada ... gila." entah tiba darimana, Gopal menyambar perkataan pengendali masa dengan nada _sing a song_. Ia berbicara dengan nada dilengkapi gestur tubuh yang otomatis menari. Pakaian yang dikenakannya serupa pakaian orang India.

Ochobot menepuk kepala lagi, "Aduyai, ada apa kau ini? Mau buang tabiat, kah?"

"Aku pun tak tahu, lah. Lepas makan biskuit Yaya jadi seperti ini." jelas si pengendali molekul lengkap dengan nada dan tari khas India-nya.

"HAH?! BISKUIT YAYA?!" Tanah, Petir dan Ying berseru kompak. Mereka terkejut mendengar jawaban langsung dari sang pengendali pertukaran molekul.

Ochobot melakukan _scanning_ pada tubuh anak laki-laki bertubuh gempal yang masih menari, "Tampaknya, Gopal menyalurkan emosi dia melalui pergerakan." jelasnya.

"Ha! Ini semua akibat makan biskuit kau!" Pecahan berpakaian merah menunjuk Yaya dengan nada menuduh jelas di suaranya. Sementara yang dituduh memperlihatkan mimik muka tak percaya.

"Eh? Kenapa salah biskuit aku pula?"

"Kau pakai bahan apa untuk buat biskuit kau ini?" Tanah bersikeras.

Ying mengangguk setuju, " _Ya loh_! Biasanya orang makan pingsan saja, sekarang sudah jadi gila pula!" ia menunjuk ke arah Gopal yang masih saja menari tak jauh dari mereka.

Yaya berpikir, "Bahan yang biasa saja." ia menjawab sebelum menjeda, "Eh ... Ah ... tapi aku ada tambah perisa yang sedikit ... unik." tambahnya ragu.

"Unik? Unik itu yang seperti apa?" Petir bersuara.

"Susu kambing segar perisa apel hijau." kata Yaya, "Um ... aku tak letak banyak, satu botol saja."

"Agaknya, itu bahan yang buat orang jadi gila!" spekulasi Ochobot.

"Kita harus cari Boboiboy Angin. Harus hentikan dia bagi biskuit Yaya pada orang lain!" gadis pengendali masamenyarankan.

"Tapi ... Kemana mau cari dia?" tanya Tanah. Dan setelahnya angin berkelebat kencang.

"Eh, itu dia! Boboiboy Angin!" tunjuk robot kuning bundar yang sukses membuat anak laki-laki bertopi dinosaurus miring kanan warna kuning yang tengah di atas angin itu menoleh dengan tawa.

.

.

.

Tanah terlempar beberapa meter setelah mencoba menabrak angin ribut yang menjadi perisai Angin. Masih baik ia bisa menjaga posisi jatuh hingga ia masih bisa berdiri walau dengan napas terengah. Berbeda dengan nasib Petir yang harus terhempas kuat hingga ia menabrak pohon dengan kencang.

"Angin itu sudah jadi perisal dia! Tak bisa mendekat." Tanah berkata lalu menatap angin ribut kelabu dengan pendar ungu yang bertambah gila seiring kerasnya suara tawa Angin.

"Tenaga dia semakin kuat!"

Dan tak lama setelahnya, mereka melihat salah satu pecahan elemental Boboiboy itu sudah berubah. Dia bukan lagi Angin.

"Aku, Boboiboy Taufan!"

Angin telah berhasil berevolusi ke tahap dua seperti Petir.

"Petir, aku punya rencana!" Petir menoleh pada Tanah sebelum mendekatinya.

.

.

.

Adu Du dan Probe berhasil melarikan diri. Boboiboy Taufan terkekeh lalu ia berniat mengejar, "Heh, ingin lari, ya? _Pecutan_ —"

"—Eh, tunggu sebentar! Jangan kejar Adu Du! Kita mesti bergabung semula!" Petir berseru memotong sebelum kuasa Taufan terealisasikan sempurna membuat pengendali angin itu menatap remeh padanya.

Sambil menaiki _hoverboard_ -nya Taufan memelankan kecepatan kemudian membawanya terbang rendah dan berdiri di hadapan kedua pecahan yang lain. Ia tertawa pendek sebelum membalas, "Bergabung? Apa gunanya bergabung dengan kau?"

"Harus gabung! Kalau tidak, kita semua akan hilang ingatan!" Tanah menggebu-gebu menimpali. Sayang pecahan yang baru mendapatkan kuasa tingkat kedua itu hanya memandang rendah penjelasannya barusan.

"Alasan. Tak ada kerja aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian yang lemah ini." tunjuknya pada kedua pecahan yang lain. Kata-katanya berhasil sedikit menyulut emosi anak bertopi jingga yang menghadap ke depan—Petir.

"Heh, sombong sekali." cibirnya yang tengah berusaha mengendalikan emosi.

Taufan melayang pelan ke hadapan pengendali petir, "Katakan sajalah, kalian ini mau kuasa aku, kan?"

"Eh, kenapa kami mau kuasa kau pula?" bantah Tanah segera.

"Sebab, kalian kan lemah."

Sepasang mata _hazel_ Petir menajam dan berubah seketika menjadi _vermilion_. Dalam emosi ia berkobar mendengar perkataan sang pemilik _hoverboard_.

"LEMAH?! BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!" dan dalam sekejap mata Petir bertransformasi menjadi Halilintar.

Setelahnya ia memandang tajam Taufan, "Heh, mari sini kita buktikan di sini siapa yang lemah!" Halilintar tak segan melemparkan tantangan.

"Eh, sabar!" kata Tanah coba menengahi. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena tak ada satu pun di antara mereka berdua mau mendengarkan apalagi mencerna ucapan Tanah.

Taufan mendengus geli, "Oh, kau mau main, ya? Marilah." tantangnya santai.

Manik _vermilion_ Halilintar memandang bengis. Dengan geram ia mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"HISH! _PEDANG HALILINTAR_! HYAAA!" mata pedang diarahkannya menuju sasaran yang masih sempat-sempatnya melempar pandangan meremehkan.

"Heh! _Perisai Taufan_!"

Serangan pertama berhasil dipatahkan oleh serangan pertahanan. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk serangan kedua dan seterusnya dilancarkan oleh kedua pecahan Boboiboy tingkat dua itu.

.

.

.

Serang-tahan.

Tangkis-terjang.

Pukul-berlindung.

Lari-kejar.

Lempar-balas.

Kilatan biru dan merah memelesat cepat mewarnai langit biru terang dengan derai serangan. Suara bak badai dan petir turut serta memeriahkan seolah menjadi suara pengiring pertarungan sengit antara kedua pecahan diri _elemental_.

"Ambil ini! Hiya, hya, hya!" empat pedang halilintar diarahkan lurus pada pelindung angin berbentuk bola, berusaha sekuatnya menghancurkan pertahanan sang pengendali angin.

Napas Halilintar terengah. Lamat-lamat ia menatap lurus pada kabut kelabu dampak serangannya yang mulai menipis. Sayang sekali, pelindung Taufan itu masih ada di tempatnya semula.

"Hahaha, tak berkesan." cibir Taufan yang semakin memicu kemurkaan si penguasa elemen petir.

"HISH! _TETAKAN HALILINTAR_!" tebasan vertikal dilancarkan sekali lagi. Sekuat tenaga tekanan pedang dimaksimalkan. Namun cerobohnya, Halilintar lupa memperhitungkan satu hal penting.

Taufan menyeringai, "HYAA!" perisai angin pun diperkuat, membentuk bola angin yang lebih besar secara tiba-tiba. Sukses sudah menghentak seseorang di luar yang masih melakukan serangan.

Halilintar pun akhirnya terlempar jauh. Ada suatu benda yang ikut terlempar bersamanya berhasil menggores tipis pipi sebelah kanannya. Tak panjang, namun tetap saja meninggalkan bekas horizontal berwarna merah akibat kulit tersayat yang mengeluarkan darah.

Pengendali petir berhasil mendarat walau napasnya berpacu cepat. Pelindung yang mengelilingi Taufan akhirnya dimusnahkan sendiri oleh sang pengguna seolah ia ingin mempermainkannya lagi.

"Sakitkah?"

 _Vermilion_ kembar itu lagi-lagi menatap tajam, " _Gerakan Kilat_! _Tusukan Pedang Halilintar_!" kali ini ia mencoba menyerang dari belakang. Sialannya, Taufan sadar dan berbalik. Bola biru yang terbentuk di tangannya diarahkan telak pada perut Halilintar.

" _Pusaran Bola Taufan_!"

Pengendali petir terlempar di udara sekali lagi.

"Hahaha, habislah kau kali ini!" kekeh pengendali angin puas. Ia bersiap melalukan serangan lagi, " _Tumbukan Gerudi Taufan_!" angin yang membentuk gerudi di kedua tangan siap diluncurkan pada Halilintar.

Halilintar yang masih melayang terpejam di udara kemudian berseru, "Sekarang Tanah!" rupanya ia memberi aba-aba pada pecahan yang sempat terlupakan.

Anak bertopi terbalik itu segera meninju tanah dengan tangannya yang telah diselimuti sarung tangan tanah, " _Tanah Pencengkram_!" Taufan terperangkap erat dalam cengkaraman Tanah.

"Eh, apakah?!" sang pengendali angin terkesiap. Ia mencoba memberontak dan Tanah mencengkramnya lebih kuat.

Tanah berseru, "Cepat, aku sudah dapat tangkap dia!"

Halilintar menyeringai, "Heh, terkena juga akhirnya." ia balik mengejek Taufan yang geram.

"Hish! Tak guna kau! Lepaskan aku!" ia memberontak, " _Gerudi Taufan_!" tanah yang mencengkramnya hancur sesaat lalu utuh seperti sedia kala. Tanah tetap keukeh untuk menahannya tetap terperangkap.

"Sekarang, Ochobot!" robot kuning itu segera maju ke hadapan Taufan dan memutarkan sebuah telenovela melankolis.

.

.

.

Boboiboy Taufan akhirnya berubah kembali menjadi Boboiboy Angin. Tanah yang memerangkapnya tadi pun dihancurkan sang pengendali tanah saat ia rasa situasi sudah aman.

"Nah, kalian bertiga harus bergabung semula! Kalau tidak lagi gawat nanti!" tutur Ochobot dengan nada memperingati.

Tanah mengangguk setuju dan ia bersiap, " _Boboiboy Cantum_ —"

"—Tunggu sebentar!" Petir menyela cepat. Tanah, Angin dan yang lain segera menatapnya.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Angin heran.

Petir tak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan mendekati Angin yang keheranan melihatnya. Setiba di depan Angin, Petir tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Ada debu di bahu kau." jawabnya dengan mata berkilat yang tak disadari siapapun.

Semakin terheranlah sang pengendali angin. Namun ia tetap menatap ke arah tangan Petir yang hendak mampir di bahunya, "Eh, benarkah? Tak terlihat pun—WAAA!"

Aliran listrik rendah berwarna kuning keluar dari tangan Petir yang menepuk bahu Angin membuatnya berteriak kesakitan sementara si pelaku hanya tertawa.

"Inilah sebabnya kau bertindak melampau tadi! Asyik-asyik lupa diri!"

"WAA—AMPUN! DAH, DAH TAKKAN LAGI DAH!"

Tanah hanya tergelak saja melihat tingkah kedua pecahan elemen buminya yang lain, "Terbaik." ia mengacungkan jempolnya dengan cengiran sebelum ia kembali bercantum dan berubah menjadi Boboiboy semula.

.

.

.

"Oke, mula kan!"

Pecahan dengan topi menghadap depan menyeringai, "Boboiboy Halilintar!" dalam sekejap mata ia masuk ke tahap kuasa tingkat dua. Ia memegang sepasang pedang merah kembar dengan sebilah pedang di masing-masing tangannya.

Pecahan dengan topi miring ke kanan di sebelahnya turut mengikuti. Angin melompat ke belakang dan ia pun bertukar, "Boboiboy Taufan!" serunya. Dan setelahnya dengan santai ia berdiri di atas _hoverboard_ , memandang ke arah pecahan terakhir yang tengah tersenyum percaya diri.

"Boboiboy Batu!" seru Tanah dan tangannya terselimuti sarung tangan tanah. Hanya itu dan selebihnya tak ada pertukaran mencolok seperti perubahan pada warna pakaian ataupun warna mata. Tanah terdiam sejenak kemudian mencoba lagi.

"Boboiboy Lumpur!" Nihil, tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Manik _sapphire_ Taufan dan _vermilion_ Halilintar saling bertemu pandang tanpa berbicara.

Pecahan Boboiboy pengendali tanah itu menghela napas, "Kenapa aku tak bisa bertukar seperti mereka juga?" tanyanya pada Ochobot yang memerhatikan mereka.

"Kau kurang _handsome_ mungkin?" celetuk Taufan tanpa pikir panjang membuat ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Halilintar dan helaan napas dari Tanah.

Halilintar menatap pemimpin pecahannya yang tertunduk sebelum buka suara, "Tak apa, kau hanya belum menemukan alasan kenapa kau harus bertransformasi saja." katanya mencoba menghibur.

Taufan mengangguk, "Penting sekali, kah, mencari kuasa baru? Kami berdua, kan, ada di sisimu?" tanyanya.

Pecahan terakhir itu menghela napas lagi, "Mestilah penting. Aku harus bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." ia menjeda, "Lagipula, tak selalu pun kita bisa bertiga. Ada masanya aku atau kita keluar sendiri-sendiri." ia melanjutkan dengan nada pelan.

"Memang yang kau ucapkan benar, tapi ..." Halilintar tersenyum, "... Kita akan selalu kembali menjadi satu. Tak peduli jika kami bertambah kuat, kita tetaplah satu. Kalau kau belum bisa melindungi dirimu, maka kami berdua yang akan melindungimu." Taufan memberikan cengiran dan Tanah tahu, mereka selalu bersamanya.

"Huhuhu, terharunya. Tapi betul perihal apa yang dikatakan Halilintar itu, Tanah. Kau hanya perlu motivasi untuk bertukar saja." sahut si robot kuning.

Suasana hening sesaat sebelum terdengar derap langkap pelan, "Eh, perihal apa kalian berpecah tiga ini?" ternyata Gopal yang datang.

Tanah tersenyum kecut, "Mau cari kuasa baru."

"HA! Aku tahu!" ia tiba-tiba mengagetkan Tanah, "Awal-awal dulu Boboiboy Petir berubah jadi Halilintar karena ia marah sekali." ia menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Boboiboy Angin jadi Taufan pula sebab gembira sekali."

Halilintar tersentak, "Eh, iya juga, lah. Semuanya melibatkan perasaan." tuturnya lamat-lamat.

Anak laki-laki berdarah India itu kemudian memasang pose berpikir layaknya detektif, "Mungkin Boboiboy Tanah harus rasa ... rasa sakit, mungkin?" ia mencoba berspekulasi.

"Tapi ... rasa sakit itu bukan perasaan—ADEY!" Gopal dengan seenak jidatnya memukul kepala bagian belakang pecahan terakhir _elemental_ Boboiboy dengan penggorengan.

"Oi! Kenapa kau pukul Tanah dengan _pan_ , hah?!" Halilintar berseru berang. Taufan menghampiri Tanah dengan _hoverboard_ lalu memeriksa keadaannya.

Pengendali pertukaran molekul tertawa gugup. Penggorengan di tangannya ia lempar entah kemana, "Lah, apalagi? Biar dia bisa bertukarlah!" celotehnya santai pura-pura polos.

Tanah bangkit berdiri dibantu Taufan dan menoleh pada Gopal, "Aduh kenapa kau ini? Sakitlah!" protesnya sembari mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Ada rasa apa-apa, tidak?" Gopal bertanya semangat.

"Rasa sakit ada, lah!" Tanah menggerutu.

"Eh, jangan marah. Aku mau tolong saja." elak Gopal tak mau disalahkan, "Mungkin ... kau harus rasa cemburu?" ia kembali memberi usul sementara ketiga pecahan elemen bumi memandangnya heran.

"Uh, hebatnya Boboiboy Halilintar." puji Gopal sembari memegang kedua bahu pecahan bertopi ke depan yang hanya menatap aneh padanya. Setelahnya ia beranjak pada Taufan, "Uh, bergayanya Boboiboy Taufan. Ada _hoverboard_ pula. Kau ada apa?" ledeknya pada Tanah yang lesu.

"Tak ada apa-apa pun." Tanah bergumam tanpa semangat.

Gopal mendekati Tanah, "Kenapa kau sedih ini? Harus cemburu, lah."

"Mana aku tahu. Sudah sedih, mau buat apalagi."

Halilintar dan Taufan yang tak tahan melihat kesedihan Tanah pun mendekat lalu menyingkirkan anak Pak Cik Kumar itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih lagi." bujuk pengendali angin menepuk bahu Tanah, "Kita hadapi semua bersama." hiburnya lalu memberikan seulas senyuman guna mengemangati Tanah.

Halilintar turut memegang sebelah bahu Tanah yang tak dipegang Taufan, "Betul kata Taufan. Kalau ada bahaya, kita hadapilah sama-sama." senyum terlepas di bibirnya, "Lagipula, kau mau tahu sesuatu tidak?" ia menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tahu ... apa?"

Kedua pecahan tingkat dua itu saling pandang dengan anggukan sebelum kembali berubah ke tahap kuasa pertama.

"Kau itu sudah seperti adik kami berdua. Benar, kan, Angin?" Petir bertanya dengan nada ceria lalu merangkul pecahan berpakaian serba kuning.

Angin memberikan cengiran lebar, "Sudah jelaslah!" timpalnya bersemangat lalu balas merangkul Petir, "Dan kau pun sudah aku anggap seperti kakakku." katanya pada pengendali petir yang terkejut sedetik.

"Yah, kalian berdua memang adik-adikku." Petir kemudian menyambar Tanah dan merangkulnya juga membuat pecahan terakhir tersenyum, melupakan kesedihan dan ambisinya tadi.

Ochobot dan Gopal yang melihat _moment_ itupun melakukan _high five_ dan tersenyum lebar pada tiga pecahan Boboiboy di depan mereka.

"Nah, seperti ini lagi baik. Tak usah mau cari kuasa baru." Ochobot berkomentar.

Gopal mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tanah, "Nanti pun kau pasti dapatkan kuasa baru, Tanah." ia tersenyum, "Dan mesti tak kalah dari kuasa Boboiboy Petir dan Boboiboy Angin."

Tanah tiba-tiba mengusap air matanya yang entah sejak kapan keluar, "Terima kasih, semua. Kalian semua memang—"

"—Terbaik!" potong Ochobot, Gopal, Petir dan Angin serentak sebelum Tanah sempat berkata. Tanah hanya tertawa sebelum yang lain mengikutinya.

Di bawah langit biru di siang hari yang hangat, Tanah belajar bahwa sahabat dan pecahan elemennya yang lain adalah harta terindah yang akan ia pertahankan hingga kapanpun. Karena mereka semua adalah ...

... kekuatannya.

.

.

.

 **A/n : 3,4k+** _ **word**_ **itu ... masih termasuk** _ **word**_ **kategori normal untuk dibaca, kan? /nyengir/**

 **Terima kasih banyak : Shaby-chan, Meirin10, nevyandini, Rra012, RinRiku, Meltavi, kurohimeNoir, (Guest) dan Shafirameliana, buat** _ **review**_ **-nya! ^^**

 **Nggak nyangka bakal ada yang review! Terutama oleh para** _ **author**_ **yang** _ **famous**_ **di sini! ^^ /** _ **big hug**_ **/**

 **Makasih buat kritik dan sarannya! Aku suka! Buat yang udah sempatin baca, nge-** _ **fav**_ **,** _ **follow**_ **juga aku ucapin makasih! ^^**

 **Masalah** _ **separator**_ **udah aku coba benahi di dalam fiksi ini, semoga nggak ada masalah lagi. /** _ **Aamiin**_

 **Ehehe, maaf untuk masalah** _ **word**_ **-nya yang keterlaluan. Soalnya di dua** _ **fandom**_ **aku bernaung dulu, udah biasa nemu dan baca OS yang** _ **word**_ **-nya kisaran 10 sampai 50k. /nyengir**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Lilcarn, Bengkulu-Indonesia.**

 **Kamis, 15 Maret 2018.**


End file.
